


Everyday

by Distantships



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Photography, Weird Shit, i am literally melchior, melchipr is the librarians favorite, moritz is pining, mrs Tida is based off my librarian, she loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantships/pseuds/Distantships
Summary: Everyday a boy walks into the library, friendly quarrels with the librarian, does some chores checks out a book and leaves. But never turns in ny books.





	Everyday

He knew the gig, every day a little while after the lunch bell rang at 12:39, a student would come into the library where Moritz sat everyday, would slip a book into the return book slot and go to look. And everyday, he knew the gig, the boy would pick up a book and walk to the librarians desk. Everyday without a fault he would lightlt slam his hands down on her desk smiling and say,

“Look Ms. Tida I know I have two overdue books, but I really want to read and this looks like a good book.” He would smile at her and sign rapidly and then she would sigh.

“Melchior Bouston, Ive told you before I just can’t do that. How will I know you’ll bring them back?!” She would say not signing, it was horribly difficult to read her lips, especially because she was at a side angle. She would chuckle while already taking the books to check them out.

“My last name isn't Bouston and you know that! And thanks Tida! Anything I can do for you?” He would ask listening intently to her while she listed things she had to do, and then watched him leave. He thought that was rather rude he’d ask if she needed help and then leave, until he saw him sorting the alphabetical bookshelfs and putting returned books away. He also saw him put books he knew were overdue back on the shelves as he pulled from his bag. He did just about everything to do around the library, all before walking to the worn down beanbag corner the small library had.

Somehow the boy had earned a nickname he had called him Melchi, in his head of course the fear of actually speaking or signing was far too scary. Until one day when after checking out his books Melchior fwumped down onto the bean bags, opened a book and began to read. It was something on current political climates in another country. It was almost blood chilling how fast he looked up to catch Moritzs eyes as he stared at him.

Well fuck, fuck, fuck. This was the end for Moritz, it felt like the time in gymnastics he was forced to run 60 laps back and forth and when he stopped it felt like his face was on fire and he couldn't breath. This was like that except he didnt feel sore, some dark part of his brain made a joke about how he wouldn't mind the boy making him sore but it was pushed to the back. 

“Hello, I saw you looking. I’m M-E-L-C-H-I-O-R, melchior.” Wow he moved fast, it made him jump.

“M-O-R-I-T-Z, moritz, yeah sorry I spaced out.” He couldn’t even come up with a good lie! He could basically feel his face burning.

“Ok, do you mind if I sit?” Pretty boy wanted to sit with him, sounded fake but okay. He realized he was waiting for the answer and he nodded vigorously.

Once Melchior sat down Moritz was instantly thrown into conversation with him, interests, politics, people, knowledge, most of the time he just nodded and stared and smiled. Melchior was a very opinionated person, that was obvious but everytime Moritz would say something Melchior would light up like a Christmas light, it was undeniably cute. 

“I believe we are going to be good friends Moritz.” 

This would be very interesting.


End file.
